The Heart of a Ranger
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Sequel to the Heart of a Child. Aragorn meets Reallan again, but when she gets hurt, what will Aragorn do to save her?
1. A Journey through the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or anything that J.R.R. Tolkien created. I do own the characters I made and the story.  
  
A/N: Okay it is finally here. This is the sequel to 'The Heart of a Child'. You should read that one before you read this one, but it is not an absolute necessity. Most things are explained here, but for a better explanation read that one first. So please read and enjoy. Remember to review.  
  
The Heart of a Ranger  
  
The sequel to The Heart of a Child  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Journey through the Woods  
  
Amras pulled his cloak tighter around his body. He looked to his left. His four other companions also seemed cold and weary. It had been almost three weeks since they had slept in a nice warm bed. That had been at the Prancing Pony at Bree. Now they were heading back toward Gondor. It was cold and the rain had slowed their journey. Amras sighed and slowed his horse.  
  
"We'll rest here for the night." Amras said to his companions.  
  
The others nodded and dismounted from their horses. Everyone quickly began setting up camp. After camp was set up, the group sat around the fire in an attempt to keep themselves warm. Amras sat down.  
  
"How are you holding up, Sis?" Amras asked his younger sister who sat next to him, rubbing her arms.  
  
The sixteen-year-old girl looked up and smiled warmly at her brother. "I'm fine Amras. Don't worry about me."  
  
Amras smiled. He was always worried about his little sister, especially since their parents had died eight years ago. Reallan had taken it pretty hard and Amras had taken care of her during those troublesome days. Their town had been attacked by orcs and Reallan was one of the only ones that had escaped. Amras and seven others had been away on a journey when the orcs came. When they came back, they found everyone dead. Amras soon found that a ranger had found Reallan hiding in the woods and had taken her with him to Rivendell. After Amras had found his sister, he traveled toward Gondor. They eventually settled in a small town northwest of Gondor.  
  
Amras smiled again as he looked at his sister. She had grown so much since their parents had died. She was now a beautiful young woman. She often enjoyed traveling with him and spending time with him whenever she could.  
  
As the men began to fix the meal, he talked silently with her.  
  
Reallan smiled as she sat near her brother. His kind words always brought a smile to her face. The journey had been long and difficult, but Reallan did not mind. Times like this was what made it all worth it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn walked carefully through the woods, picking up a few branches from the ground as he passed. He and his companion had only been traveling since the early morn.  
  
"We shall rest here for the night." Aragorn said as he tied his horse to a tree.  
  
His elf companion nodded a response as he searched the forest with his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"There is another campsite near here." Legolas replied.  
  
Aragorn looked around. He could not see the place, but he could smell the smoke from their fire.  
  
"I will investigate and see if there is any danger." Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Be careful!"  
  
Aragorn nodded and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. He crept toward the direction of the smoke. As he neared the campsite, he noticed four men, but his gaze fell on the woman who was in the group. He looked curiously at her and decided to get closer. He crept toward them staying in the shadows. Soon he was quite close to the small group and could overhear their conversation. They talked in hushed whispers about their journey.  
  
Aragorn finally decided it was none of his concern and that there was no danger. He turned to leave when he heard one of the men call to the female.  
  
"Reallan, would you please hand me some more wood?" One of the men asked.  
  
Aragorn turned around and looked at her. His gaze turned to a smile as he realized that this was the young girl he had saved a few years ago. He quickly recognized her brother Amras and two of his other companions, Shinway and Igrid.  
  
Aragorn watched silently as Reallan gathered a few sticks and branches. It was unknown to her that he was even watching.  
  
"It is a cold night to be out." Aragorn suddenly said.  
  
Reallan immediately jumped to her feet. She held a sword in her hand and pointed it toward the ranger she could now see.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Reallan asked immediately, drawing the attention of the group.  
  
Aragorn was surprised at her swiftness and he smiled beneath the hood of his cloak.  
  
"What do you want here, ranger?" Amras asked as he came to stand by his sister.  
  
"I mean no harm. I was just passing by." Aragorn said as he looked around. He noticed that Igrid and one other man had an arrow pointed at him. The others held their swords ready.  
  
"Then leave now before I order my men to shoot." Amras said.  
  
"I will do as you have asked, but first I must greet an old friend." Aragorn said as he pushed his hood down.  
  
Amras looked at him and lowered his sword. He ordered his men to do the same.  
  
Reallan stared at him. He was familiar. Suddenly she smiled. "Strider!" She exclaimed as she ran to him.  
  
Aragorn embraced her. "So, you remember?"  
  
Reallan looked up at him. "Of course I remember. Do you think I could have forgotten?" Reallan said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You have grown so much since I saw you last."  
  
Reallan smiled. "I have missed you, Strider."  
  
"So what brings you out here?" Amras asked.  
  
"My friend and I are traveling through the forest to the Mirkwood Realm. I came to investigate your camp to see if there was any danger." Aragorn replied.  
  
Amras nodded.  
  
"Will you stay with us a while?" Reallan pleaded.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Nay, I must awake early tomorrow. Legolas and I must reach Mirkwood."  
  
"But I haven't seen you in years. You can't leave right now." Reallan said.  
  
Aragorn smiled sadly at her. "I am sorry, my Lady. Perhaps I will see you again soon."  
  
Reallan let her head drop.  
  
Amras placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. Looking to Aragorn he said, "It was good to see you again, my friend. Don't let it be another eight years before we see you again."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I won't. You can count on it."  
  
"Travel safe." Amras said.  
  
Aragorn nodded. Goodbye, Reallan."  
  
Reallan looked up. "Navaer,"  
  
Aragorn smiled as he embraced her one last time. 


	2. A Desperate Choice

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. The quote from the Matrix doesn't belong to me either. I just had fun using it.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter for everyone. Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Desperate Choice  
  
Reallan lay in her tent, staring at the top of it. She pulled her blanket up closer around her and listened to the night noises. When she was younger, the noises used to scare her, but now they made her feel right at home. She loved hearing the hoot of an owl, or the whistling of the wind. She felt safe and secure, knowing that Amras or one of the others was on guard. Every night, the men would take turns watching the camp. Usually the danger was minimal and the five companions could easily defend themselves.  
  
This is how it had been for many years. Amras would take her on his journeys through the woods. He would usually take three or four other companions along just to be safe.  
  
As Reallan began to drift to sleep, she thought about Strider, or whom she knew was called Aragorn. She remembered the time she had spent with the elves. She wished she could visit them again someday.  
  
Suddenly Reallan became wide-awake. She had heard a sound that she knew only too well. Orcs!  
  
"Amras!" the guard, Salton yelled.  
  
Reallan grabbed her sword and rushed outside. Amras, Shinway, and Igrid were already outside. Igrid and Salton had their bows ready. Amras ran over to his sister.  
  
"Orcs are coming. I know you'll want to stay and help, but be careful." Amras said.  
  
Reallan nodded. "As careful as I can be."  
  
They had no more time to talk. Orc began rushing through the woods. The group began killing as many as they could. Reallan blocked a few arrows that came at her and swiftly killed a few orcs around her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn sat up in his tent. He had heard something. He picked up his sword and rushed outside. Legolas stood alert looking through the trees.  
  
"Man Cenich?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Orcs. They're attacking your friend's camp." Legolas replied.  
  
"We must help them." Aragorn said as he began running through the woods.  
  
Legolas followed closely behind. He held his bow with one hand as he pushed branches away with the other. When he was in close enough range, he began shooting at the orcs. Aragorn charged in with his sword drawn, slashing at the orcs. The battle continued for a couple minutes.  
  
Suddenly Reallan screamed. Amras turned around. Reallan had been shot in the stomach by an orc arrow. He quickly ran to her side and fought off the orcs around her. He knelt down by his sister.  
  
"Reallan," Amras said.  
  
She was gasping for breath.  
  
"Hang on, Sis." Amras said as he griped her hand. He tore a piece of his clothing and placed it by her wound. He knew the arrow needed to be removed, but he could not bring himself to do it.  
  
Aragorn saw Reallan get shot and he quickly provided cover for Amras. Legolas was furiously fighting the orcs. He shot off arrows twice as fast as Igrid or Salton. Soon the orcs began to disappear.  
  
Aragorn knelt down beside Reallan and quickly examined her wound. "I need to remove the arrow." He said. He looked up at Legolas. "You'll need to hold her."  
  
Legolas nodded and bent down. Amras held her hand tightly and spoke comforting words to her.  
  
Aragorn broke the arrow and removed it. He cringed as Reallan screamed in pain. He ripped a clean piece of his clothes to hold against her wound.  
  
"Do you have any Athelas in you pack? Kingsfoil?" Aragorn asked Amras.  
  
"The weed?" Amras asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Amras shook his head. "Nay, we do not have any left."  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked at Legolas. "Bring me my horse and my pack." He said to the elf.  
  
Legolas nodded and quickly ran through the woods.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Amras asked worried.  
  
Aragorn looked at him. "There was poison on the arrow. I am not positive what type, but I think it might be very serious. Athelas will minimize some of it, but you must get her to Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell?" Amras asked.  
  
"Lord Elrond will be able to help her. It's only a days journey." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Amras," Reallan groaned.  
  
Amras looked down at her. "Ssh, don't try to talk."  
  
"I'm sorry." Reallan said as she struggled for breath.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. You are going to be okay. I'm going to take you to see the elves." Amras comforted.  
  
Reallan managed a smiled, but groaned in pain as she tried to take a breath.  
  
Legolas returned and brought Aragorn's pack. Aragorn opened it and found his last supply of the rare weed. He quickly made an ointment and applied it to Reallan's wound.  
  
"Does your horse know the way to Rivendell?" Amras asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded as he picked Reallan up. He placed her on the horse. "Ride fast to Rivendell. You don't have much time."  
  
"Thank you my friend." Amras said as he mounted the horse. He held tightly to his sister and to reins of the horse.  
  
Aragorn looked at his horse. "Ride to Rivendell, Gwindor." He said.  
  
Gwindor took off with great speed. Aragorn watched for a moment. Legolas stood at his side. His keen elf ears picked up the whispers of the others.  
  
"Why did Amras trust this ranger?" Salton asked.  
  
"He saved her life once." Shinway replied.  
  
"But why take her to Rivendell?" Igrid asked. "The elves don't care about us mortals."  
  
"Yeah, we don't mean anything to them. We are mere mortals to them. Why would they help her? All they care about is themselves," Salton said.  
  
Legolas could not stand their talk any longer. His temper was raging. He turned around. "Elves are not selfish as you seem to think. Elves are kind and compassionate to all. We help mortals any time we can. Lord Elrond even raised one." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn turned at Legolas's comment. "You should continue traveling. After Lord Elrond has helped Reallan, Amras and her will catch up with you." Aragorn said gently.  
  
"We don't need a ranger telling us what to do." Salton fumed.  
  
Legolas was about to become angry, but Aragorn placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do as you wish. My friend and I must travel to Mirkwood. May your journey be safe." With that, Aragorn walked off.  
  
Shinway stood there for a moment. "Strider," he called out as he reached to untie his horse.  
  
Aragorn turned around.  
  
"Take my horse. It's the least I can do to offer my thanks." Shinway said.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Aragorn turned and headed back toward camp. Legolas followed closely behind. 


	3. The Loyalty of a Friend

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with the Holidays. Happy New Year to everyone. Please review if you read.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Loyalty of a Friend  
  
Legolas looked up in the sky. It was mid afternoon. Aragorn had hardly said a word, since Amras had taken Reallan to Rivendell. He feared that there was more to Reallan's wound then Aragorn had said.  
  
"What troubles you, my friend?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn looked up at Legolas and shook his head. "I am fine, mellon nin." Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas pulled his horse to a stop. "You are hiding something from me Aragorn. I can see it."  
  
Aragorn stopped his horse and sighed. "I fear for Reallan's life. Her wound was deep and I fear too much poison may have entered her blood."  
  
Legolas rode to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lord Elrond will be able to help her." Legolas said confidently.  
  
"I know, but I'm still worried." Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Then ride back to Rivendell. If you go now you can be there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend. "I can not leave you, Legolas. I promised to help you travel to Mirkwood."  
  
"Go! Reallan needs you more than I do." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I owe you one my friend. Travel safe!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Same to you."  
  
Aragorn turned his horse around and began to ride quickly to Rivendell.  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched his friend go. He gently spoke to his horse and continued to ride to Mirkwood forest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As the sun began to set, Amras was becoming worried. He wished he knew if Rivendell was close. Reallan's condition was worsening every moment.  
  
"Halt!" A voice suddenly called out.  
  
Amras pulled Gwindor to a stop.  
  
"What business do you have here, human?" A voice called from somewhere in the woods.  
  
Amras looked around, but saw no one. "My sister was hurt in an attack. I am taking her to lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
"Tell me how you know of lord Elrond." The voice called.  
  
"A ranger told me to go to him."  
  
"A ranger? What was his name?"  
  
"He is an old friend of mine. He's name is Strider. Please I must get to Rivendell. My sister is very ill." Amras pleaded.  
  
"Did this Strider give you his horse?"  
  
"Yes, he said Gwindor would know the way to Rivendell." Amras said, still looking for the one who spoke.  
  
Suddenly an elf jumped silently to the ground in front of him. "How do you know Strider?" The elf asked.  
  
"He saved my sister once, eight years ago." Amras replied, becoming quite agitated with the elf.  
  
"Rivendell is not far ahead. Lord Elrond will be waiting for you." The elf replied.  
  
Amras nodded. Gwindor took off, racing across the forest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn rode into the night. At about midnight, he stopped. His horse was too weary to travel any longer. He quickly set up camp and cooked a small meal. After he finished his meal, Aragorn sat silently staring at the night sky. He thought of Reallan and the first day he had met her. She had been so young and afraid. Now she had turned into a beautiful woman capable of defending herself quite well.  
  
He hoped Amras had made it to Rivendell and that Elrond would be able to help her. As he thought, weariness overtook him and he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Aragorn awoke a few hours later just as the sun was rising. After a quick meal, he packed up his small supplies. Just as he was about to leave, he heard something not far in the distance. He looked around and quickly realized wranks were headed his way. He drew his sword just as they poured from the woods. He slashed furiously at them.  
  
"I don't have time for this." He yelled as he killed a few more.  
  
Suddenly an arrow whizzed by his head. More arrows quickly followed. Aragorn looked around and soon spotted Legolas. In only a few minutes, the two warriors had defeated the wranks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked as Legolas approached.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I knew you would get in some trouble if I was not here to protect you." He said with a small laugh.  
  
Aragorn cast him a glance. "From what I remember, it is always you who gets in to trouble." Aragorn replied with a smile, joining in on the laughter.  
  
"Come, I will travel the rest of the way with you to Rivendell." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "That is gracious of you, my friend, but you must get to Mirkwood. Your father might need you."  
  
"Perhaps, but a few more days won't matter too much." Legolas replied as he mounted his horse.  
  
Aragorn was thankful for Legolas's company. He quickly mounted his horse and set of toward Rivendell.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We must get her inside quickly." Elrond said as he felt Reallan's forehead. "Her fever is dangerously high." He quickly took her into his healing room and placed her on the bed.  
  
Amras followed close behind. "Will she be all right?" Amras asked worried.  
  
"I will do what I can. First, I must lower her fever. Please wait outside." Elrond said.  
  
"I want to stay with my sister." Amras replied.  
  
"It would be better if you would leave." Glorfindel said as he came in the room to help Elrond.  
  
Amras sighed and left the room. It was fully dark outside now. He looked up at the stars, hoping his sister would survive the night.  
  
Reallan slowly opened her eyes. She felt pain all through her body. She groaned silently. Suddenly someone stood over her. "Elrond," she said weakly.  
  
"Yes, it is me." Elrond said gently. "Here drink this. It will help you rest." He said as he placed a cup near her lips. He helped her drink a small amount.  
  
Reallan took one last look at Elrond before darkness overtook her.  
  
A/N: Just so you know. Mellon nin means my friend. 


	4. The Winter Flower

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Winter Flower  
  
"Amras! Amras, wake up!"  
  
Amras opened his eyes and looked up at Elrond. "Reallan? Is she okay?" Amras asked eagerly as he stood to his feet.  
  
"For now, Reallan is fine. Her fever is lower, but." Elrond hesitated.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "I have not yet found a cure to the poison and I am not sure how much time we have. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir are helping me look through my books to find a cure. Glorfindel is helping as well."  
  
Amras sighed and looked down at the ground. He could not bear the thought of loosing his sister.  
  
"We will find a cure!" Elrond said confidently.  
  
"May I see her?" Amras asked.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
Amras quietly walked into the room. He sat down in a chair near the bed and took Reallan's hand in his own. Reallan looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Tired, but I'm okay." She replied. "It's nice to be back in Rivendell."  
  
Amras forced himself to smile. "Elrond is working on a cure to help you get better." Amras encouraged.  
  
"Are you hungry?" A young elf maiden said as she came through the door. "I brought you some broth."  
  
Reallan looked up and smiled. "I would like some. Thank you."  
  
"Why don't you go get some rest and get yourself something to eat, Amras. I'll take care of Reallan." The elf girl said.  
  
"Thank you, but I would like to stay with my sister." Amras replied.  
  
"It's okay, Amras. Ninde will be here. Get some rest." Reallan said.  
  
Amras smiled. "I'll be back later." He said, as he stood and left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Amras returned a few hours later. Ninde was still in the room sitting on a chair. Reallan lay asleep on the bed. As Amras came in the room, Ninde looked up.  
  
"How is she?" Amras whispered.  
  
Ninde stood. "She is getting weaker and the pain is worsening. I gave her some herbal tea to help her rest for now."  
  
Amras thanked her and silently sat down. A few minutes later a silent knock startled Amras. The door opened slightly and Aragorn stepped inside.  
  
"Strider! What are you doing here?" Amras whispered as he stood.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I had to make sure she was okay."  
  
"She is very weak. Elrond does not yet have a cure for the poison." Amras sadly replied.  
  
Aragorn's smile faded, but he confidently replied, "Elrond will find a cure. Reallan will make it through."  
  
Amras nodded.  
  
"I am going to see Elrond now. Tell me if there is any change." Aragorn said.  
Amras nodded again as Aragorn left the room. Amras sat down and gently picked up Reallan's hand. With his other hand, he gently pushed Reallan's hair from her face.  
  
"You are going to be okay. Just hang on." Amras said. Aragorn's words rang in his mind. 'Reallan will make it through.' Amras held on to that hope as he watched his sister.  
  
*~*~*  
"Find anything?" Aragorn asked Elrond as he entered the room.  
  
Elrond looked up from the book he was skimming through. "Estel! Glorfindel told me that you came back. I was not expecting you back so soon."  
  
"I had to see if there was anything I could do for her." Aragorn replied.  
  
Elrond looked back down at his book. "Well, Estel, I think there might just be something you could do."  
  
Aragorn perked up. "Anything."  
  
"I think I might have just found a cure to the poison." Elrond said.  
  
Aragorn came around Elrond and looked down at the book.  
  
"There is a flower, a winter flower, that might just work for the poison. It is called Nesta Niphredil." Elrond said as he pointed to a picture of the white flower.  
  
"I have heard of it." Aragorn said. "It is said to be more valuable and harder to find than Athelas."  
  
Elrond nodded. "It is. Few even know it exists. Others think it is only a myth. Hardly anyone has ever found it. I found some once on my travels, but I did not find out its value until many years later. The only place I know to find it is at the Caradhras Mountains."  
  
"Then that is where I will go." Aragorn said.  
  
"The journey will be hard and dangerous." Elrond replied. "But if you can bring a small amount back, I will be able to make a antidote to heal Reallan."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Suddenly Amras burst into the room.  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asked as he stood.  
  
"It's Reallan!" Amras said quickly. "I don't think she is breathing."  
  
Elrond and Aragorn quickly ran from the room. They raced down the hall and into Elrond's healing room. Elrond looked down at Reallan. She took a gasp for air, but didn't seem to get any. He placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Her fever is back and she is having difficulty breathing." Elrond announced. Looking toward Aragorn he added, "If you wish to save her life, you better leave now."  
Aragorn nodded and turned toward the door.  
  
"Hurry, Estel. There isn't much time." Elrond said as he began making another potion with his healing herbs.  
  
Aragorn nodded and left the room. He quickly saddled his horse and mounted. As he left the stables, Elrohir saw him.  
  
"Estel, where are you going?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Reallan is worse. I must find the Nesta Niphredil to save her." Aragorn said quickly.  
  
"You should not go alone. I will come with you." Elrohir said.  
  
"Nay, I must travel quickly. Stay and help your father." Aragorn replied.  
  
"You should travel alone in those mountains." Elrohir said.  
  
"He will not be alone." Legolas declared from behind them. Aragorn turned around on his horse. Legolas mounted his horse and rode up beside Aragorn. "I will travel beside you, my friend."  
  
Aragorn half smiled and bowed his head to the elf. "It seems I owe you once again, Legolas." Looking at Elrohir he added, "I will return soon. Don't let her die before then."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Go!"  
  
Aragorn held tightly to Gwindor and rode out of Rivendell. Legolas followed behind.  
  
A/N: Nesta Niphredil means Healing Winter Flower. Now please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Do not Give Up Hope

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers. Thanks to Alia G. L for beta reading everything and dreaminoflorien for your constant support. Thanks also to randomramblings, Me132 and Ayva Trance. I appreciate the reviews. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Do not Give Up Hope  
  
Elrond worked quickly to help Reallan. He again managed to lower her fever. He also gave her some medicine to help her breathe easier, but he did not know how long he could keep this up. He could keep giving the medicine to ease her pain, but it was not helping heal her. Eventually, he knew the poison would be so strong that her body would reject the medicine. He only hoped that Aragorn would make it back in time.  
  
"Why don't you come sit and have some tea with me." Elrond said to Amras once he knew Reallan was stable.  
  
"I wish to stay with my sister." Amras replied.  
  
"Itarilde will stay with her. Come rest for awhile." Elrond persuaded.  
  
Amras reluctantly agreed. He followed behind Elrond into a garden. Elrond had tea waiting for them. Elrond sat down on one of the benches. Amras sat down beside him without saying a word.  
  
"I sent Estel out to get a flower that will help your sister. She has a chance now." Elrond said as he poured a cup of tea.  
  
Amras looked up from the ground. "Tell me the truth. How long does she have? Will Strider even have a chance of making it back in time?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "I won't lie to you. The poison is spreading quickly. I would say that as a human, she only has a few days left."  
  
Amras let his head drop to try to hide the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"But," Elrond said quickly. "Reallan is strong. She is a fighter. Do not give up on her. She can pull through this, but the moment you give up on her is the moment she will give up on herself. You have to believe she will make it through this. Believe it for her sake." Elrond encouraged.  
  
Amras looked up. "I will never stop believing."  
  
Elrond nodded and smiled as he drank some tea.  
  
Amras was not in the mood for tea, but he too drank some. It seemed to soothe him and help him relax some.  
  
"I can never thank you enough for what you have done for my sister." Amras said after a long silence.  
  
Elrond smiled. "No thanks are necessary."  
  
Amras smiled. "May I ask you a question?" When Elrond nodded, Amras continued. "How is it that Strider came to know you so well? And why do you call him Estel?"  
  
Elrond crossed his arms. "Well, when Estel was little, his parents died. I took him in and raised him as my own son. We gave him the elvish name of Estel, but when he was out on his travels, someone gave him the name Strider. He has kept that name ever since and uses it as his ranger name."  
  
"So what is his real name or did you ever find out?" Amras inquired.  
  
Elrond sighed. He did not wish to reveal Aragorn's secret just yet.  
  
"Well, I knew his parents before they died. I did know the child and.."  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Glorfindel suddenly called.  
  
Elrond mentally thanked Glorfindel and made a mental note to think of an answer to that question without revealing Aragorn's identity.  
  
"What is it Glorfindel?" Elrond asked as he stood.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought you would like to know. Nessa has recovered from her injury. She is awake now." Glorfindel said.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Thank you Glorfindel. I will be in to see her shortly."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and walked away.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I must check on a friend." Elrond said.  
  
Amras nodded. "I will walk around here for awhile before I head back to see Reallan."  
  
Elrond nodded before he walked off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Legolas rode long into the night. Aragorn held a torch with one hand to the light the way, but it was still quite dark. Both Aragorn and Legolas knew the path well, however. Yet, the path to the Caradhras took at least two to three days. In addition, once they reached the mountains they would have to search in the snow to find the winter flower. It would take time and time was something Reallan did not have. Legolas knew Aragorn was intent on helping her. He knew he would risk anything for her.  
  
"Aragorn, we should let the horses rest for some time." Legolas said as he rode close to his friend.  
  
"We can't stop now. We must cover as much ground as we can." Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas knew he was going to say that. After another hour, Legolas tried again.  
  
"Aragorn we have covered enough ground for the night. You should rest to keep up your strength. You would be no good to Reallan half dead."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "You are right, my friend. Let us set up camp." Aragorn replied as he dismounted from Gwindor.  
  
Legolas did the same. "We will find the flower, Aragorn." Legolas encouraged.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He just hoped they would not be too late.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Reallan slowly opened her eyes. Her body throbbed in pain. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out, but a small groan escaped her lips.  
  
"Glad to see you awake." Ninde said gently as she placed a cool rag on Reallan's forehead.  
  
Reallan took a deep breath. "Where is Amras?" She asked.  
  
"He is with Lord Elrond. Would you like me to get him?" Itarilde asked.  
  
Reallan shook her head. "No, it's okay."  
  
"Are you in a lot of pain?" Itarilde asked.  
  
Reallan nodded.  
  
"Elrond told me I could give you medicine if you were in pain when you woke up." Itarilde said as she poured some hot water into a cup. "Here, drink this." Itarilde said as she placed the cup near Reallan's lips.  
  
Reallan took a small sip and almost gagged on the foul taste.  
  
"I know it doesn't taste good, but it will help with the pain." Itarilde comforted.  
  
Reallan sighed and took another sip. In a few moments, she had had enough and Itarilde put the cup down. Reallan relaxed on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling, Reallan?" Amras asked as he suddenly stood beside her.  
  
Reallan looked up. She hadn't even heard him come in the door. She managed a smile. "I'm okay."  
  
Amras sat down beside her and waited. 


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
] A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to my friends for their wonderful ideas.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Memories  
  
Amras sat silently thinking of Reallan. He remembered the day she was born. He had been twelve years old at the time. Two of his other younger brothers had died of illness shortly after their birth. He had been so afraid that she would die too.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Come see your new baby sister." Amras's dad, Danther had said.  
  
Amras excitedly walked into his parents' bedroom. His mom lay on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. He looked over at his mother and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to hold your new sister?" Saviel asked weakly.  
  
Amras nodded as he gently picked up the small baby. He held her in his arms for a moment silently rocking her.  
  
"Her name is Reallan." His mom told him.  
  
Suddenly, Amras looked at his mom.  
  
"Is she going to die like Cavier and Ragor did?" Amras asked innocently.  
  
Danther knelt down by his son. "I know it was hard on you when your brothers died. It was hard on all of us. Reallan; however, is strong and healthy. I can't promise you that she will not die, but I can promise you that your mother and I will do everything in our power to keep her safe."  
  
Amras smiled. "I promise that, too." He said to his father. Looking down at the small baby in his arms, he added, "Reallan as long as I live, I promise to protect you. If you get sick, I will find a way to help you or find someone who can. If someone tries to hurt you, I will defend you with my life. This oath I swear to you, my sister."  
  
Danther and Saviel smiled proudly at their son.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Aragorn and Legolas awoke early the next morning and continued traveling. Aragorn hoped to reach the mountains by nightfall, but it was not until late that night that they finally reached them. They rested there for a short time. The night air was cold around them for snow had already begun to fall.  
  
The next morning, Aragorn and Legolas continued on in the steep paths of the mountains. The farther they traveled the colder it became. Aragorn pulled his hood up closer around him. He dismounted from his horse so he could look around the ground for the flower.  
  
"Where did Lord Elrond say this flower would be?" Legolas asked as he too dismounted.  
  
"Somewhere here in the mountains. He did not remember exactly where." Aragorn replied.  
  
"How do you expect to find it then?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he looked around. Snow fell around him and a great fog covered the area. He could only see a short distant in front of him. "I do not know." Aragorn replied. "Let us hope that the grace of the Valor is with us."  
  
Legolas nodded and the two began their search for the Nesta Niphredil.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As the day passed on Amras sat at Reallan's bedside. He feared to leave her side for he would blame himself if something were to happen. He already blamed himself for her injury, but he would not let his mind dwell on that. He had to believe she would be okay.  
  
She had grown so much over the past few years. Just a short time ago, she had been a sad and frightened child. Their parents' death was hard on her. She went through many days of loneliness and despair.  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
"Reallan?" Amras called as he desperately searched around the camp. He heard his other companions searching for her too.  
  
It was the early morning on the second day of their journey. Amras, Shinway, Igrid, and Reallan had just come from Rivendell. When Amras awoke an hour ago, Reallan was nowhere to be found.  
  
"She couldn't have just disappeared." Shinway said.  
  
"Do you think she ran away?" Igrid asked.  
  
Amras shook his head. "She wouldn't go out alone. She would be too frightened."  
  
"Then where is she?" Shinway asked.  
  
"Here I am." A small voice said from behind them.  
  
Amras turned around to see Reallan walking towards him. He ran to her and embraced her.  
  
"I was so worried! Where were you?" Amras asked as he knelt down by her. He could see in her eyes that she had been crying.  
  
Reallan shrugged her shoulders. "What does it matter?" She asked.  
  
"It matters because I love you. I could not bear to loose you." Amras replied, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Reallan sniffed as tears swelled in her eyes again. "I miss them so much." Reallan mumbled.  
  
Amras took Reallan into his arms. "Ssh, don't cry. I miss them, too." Amras comforted. "It's going to be okay. We are going to make it through."  
  
"But what if you leave and orcs try to take me again?" Reallan sobbed.  
  
"No one is going to take you from me. Do you remember the promise that I have told you ever since you were little?"  
  
Reallan nodded. "You said that you would protect me for as long as you live and if anyone tried to hurt me, you would defend me with your life." Reallan said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"And to that oath, I still hold to. I can not always be there for you, Reallan, but I swear to you, that if it is in my power to protect you, I will. You know that." Amras said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Reallan nodded, yet her eyes still seemed distant.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Amras remember that day as if it had just happened. It took her a long time to recover, but together they had made it. As the years passed, Reallan suffered through many trials and heartaches, but each time she grew stronger. She did not give up when the road seemed to end. She did not quit fighting when the battle seemed lost. She had endured and Amras was proud to have her as his sister. 


	7. Fading Hope

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: I meant to post this yesterday, but I got busy and forgot. Please forgive me. The next chapter should be posted on Wednesday or maybe Tuesday. Please review and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fading Hope  
  
Aragorn shivered as the cold wind blew snow into his face. His hands were almost frozen from digging in the snow and he was weary from the cold.  
  
Legolas was searching desperately for the Healing Winter Flower, but he was beginning to loose hope. They had been searching for many hours with no success.  
  
Suddenly Legolas spotted something in the snow. He quickly ran towards it. As he came closer, he saw a small flower that seemed to be glowing white. He quickly unburied it from the snow revealing a small patch of the white flower.  
  
"Aragorn!" He called.  
  
Aragorn turned to look at his friend. As he saw what Legolas was looking at, he ran towards him.  
  
"You found it, Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed. He quickly pulled out his knife and began cutting a small amount. His hands shook from the cold as he did. After placing the small amount in his pack, Aragorn quickly headed down the mountain. He had found the Nesta Niphredil for Reallan. Now he needed to bring it back before it was too late.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Amras's thoughts were disturbed as Reallan began to gasp for breath again. She was taking ragged breaths as she gulped for air. Amras reached for her hand to try to comfort her. Her hand felt like ice as he picked it up. He quickly felt her forehead to find the same results.  
  
Amras quickly stood and rushed from the room. He almost bumped into another elf who was coming in the door. He was relieved to see one of Elrond's sons.  
  
"Elladan, get your father." Amras quickly commanded.  
  
"Elladan is in the study with Elrond." Elrohir replied. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Reallan has gone cold. He has to help her." Amras replied.  
  
Elrohir nodded and quickly ran off to find his father.  
  
When Elrond heard the news, he quickly ran into the healing room. He quickly placed his hand on Reallan's forehead.  
  
"She's fading fast." Elrond reported. "She's passing into darkness."  
  
"But there is something you can do, right?" Amras asked desperately.  
  
Elrond picked up Reallan's cold hand. "Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad." Elrond said to her.  
  
"What's he saying." Amras asked Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
"He's trying to help her. It means 'listen to my voice, come back to the light.'" Elrohir replied.  
  
Amras looked over at him, then back at Elrond. Panic filled his face. He walked to Reallan's bedside and took her other hand.  
  
"Don't you dare give up on me." Amras said.  
  
Reallan's breathing gradually became more normal and she opened her eyes.  
  
Amras smiled down at her through tear filled eyes.  
  
"So cold!" Reallan mumbled weakly.  
  
Elrond stood and quickly retrieved another blanket from a shelf. He placed it over her. He then gently smoothed her hair and smiled at her.  
  
As Amras spoke softly to his sister, Elrond left the room. Elrohir quickly followed.  
  
"Adar?" He said as he saw his father sit down in a chair.  
  
Elrond looked up. His face was full of sadness.  
  
Elrohir stared at his father. "She's not going to make it, is she?"  
  
Elrond looked away from his son's gaze. "I doubt she'll make it through the night." Elrond replied sadly.  
  
"There has to be something you can do, Father. Aragorn is coming. He will bring back the flower needed to save her." Elrohir said.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Whatever poison that these orcs used is too powerful, even for my skill. Not even Athelas is helping to cure her. I have done all I can for her. The only thing to do now is make her comfortable."  
  
"Aragorn will make it in time. I know he will." Elrohir said.  
  
Elrond stood. "I hope you are right, ion nin. I must; however, warn Amras. He must know."  
  
Elrohir nodded. He stared at the sky, knowing that night would soon fall. It had been four days since Aragorn had left and Elrohir knew he would return in time. He just knew.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn looked up in the sky. The sky was darkening and he could tell a storm was coming. Legolas and he had been traveling without rest since last night. After finding the flower, Aragorn made with all speed toward Rivendell. It was now almost twenty-four hours since they had departed from the mountains. It had been about another twelve hours since Aragorn had rested. He was weary, but he knew he could not rest. He pushed sleep from his mind and continued riding.  
  
Finally, after the moon was high in the sky, he stopped his horse to rest.  
  
"If we rest now, we can leave in a few hours and reach Imladris by morning." Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas nodded. "We are fortunate to have swift, steadfast horses." Legolas whispered as he stroked his horse, Nienna.  
  
Aragorn agreed with him. Both of their horses were loyal and could go great distances without tiring.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas shared a quick meal, then rested for a short time. When Aragorn awoke four hours later, he was still weary and his muscles were sore. He quickly pushed those thought aside and stood to his feet. He was dizzy and almost lost his balance as he stepped forward.  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragorn. "Perhaps you should rest awhile longer, Aragorn." Legolas cautioned.  
  
"I'm fine. We need to get to Rivendell." Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas stood. "Why do you care so much for this young girl?" He asked curiously.  
  
Aragorn looked over at his friend. "I don't know, but ever since the day I found her I have wanted to protect her. I would do anything for her."  
  
Legolas smiled. "You will make a good father one day. Arwen is very fortunate."  
  
Aragorn shot him a glance.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Oh, come on. It's written all over your face how much you love her. I am sure one day you will marry her."  
  
Aragorn smiled as he thought of Arwen. He did love her and he hoped that one day Elrond would allow them to be married.  
  
"Come we must go quickly." Aragorn said as he remembered their mission.  
  
Legolas nodded and packed up their small supplies.  
  
"You have done well, Gwindor." Aragorn said as he patted his horse. "Soon we will be in Rivendell where you can rest." Aragorn mounted as he said, "Until then, I need all the speed you can give me."  
  
Gwindor seemed to understand. He took off quickly toward Rivendell. Nienna traveled close behind him.  
  
A/N: Adar means father. It is the same as Ada only more formal. In addition, ion nin means my son. 


	8. The Feeling of Failure

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: This chapter is slightly longer than my previous chapters. I have however, been planning it in my mind for a long time and I have been anxiously waiting to let you all read it. A big thanks to dreaminoflorien for her awesome idea for this chapter. Both of our minds together, a dangerous combination. *Gives evil smile* Well, here is the next chapter. *Grins* Enjoy and please don't kill me.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Feeling of Failure  
  
Elrond walked into the room. Reallan was back asleep and Amras still sat beside her. He looked weary and distraught. As Elrond approached, he looked up.  
  
Seeing the grim look on Elrond's face, Amras looked him in the eyes. "Don't you dare say that she will not make it." Amras warned.  
  
"I only come to warn you of her circumstance." Elrond replied. "I do not know if she will make it through the night."  
  
"She will make it!" Amras replied confidently.  
  
Elrond nodded. "I am glad you have not lost hope." With that, Elrond left the room.  
  
He returned frequently throughout the night. Reallan's condition did not change. She was still fighting. Amras stayed by her side that whole night. He was weary, but could not rest. He just silently sat their throughout the night, listening to the storm that was raging outside, hoping it would not delay Aragorn.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn and Legolas had only been traveling a short time when it began to downpour. Aragorn hardly reacted as the rain hit his face. He brushed his wet hair away from his eyes and beckoned Gwindor to ride faster.  
  
Gwindor and Nienna raced across the wet ground. Suddenly lighting hit a tree not far from them. Gwindor reared up in fright, sending Aragorn tumbling to the ground. Aragorn rolled out of the way, covering himself with mud. Aragorn stood, but winced as he moved his left arm.  
  
Legolas dismounted and quickly calmed Gwindor. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked as he turned to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
Legolas looked at him. "Have you hurt your shoulder?" Legolas asked as he noticed Aragorn holding his left shoulder.  
  
"I think I might have, but it should be okay." Aragorn replied though his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Aragorn ignored the pain and quickly mounted Gwindor. He cringed in pain as Gwindor rode forward causing his arm to jerk. He swallowed hard and pressed on. He could not allow his injury to delay him. He urged Gwindor to go faster. They were still a few hours from Rivendell as the sun began to rise.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As the sun's rays pushed their way through the clouds, Amras breathed a silent sigh of relief. Reallan had made it through the night. Yet, her hands were cold and her breathing was erratic.  
  
Elrond came in the door a few minutes later. He placed his hand on Reallan's head. Looking up at Amras, he said, "She's still fighting."  
  
Amras nodded. He stood up and looked outside. The rain had passed and the smell of fresh air filled his lungs. He noticed a rainbow above one of the waterfalls and smiled at the beauty.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Amras turned as the door opened and Ninde walked into the room. She carried a tray of food.  
  
"I brought you something to eat." She said sweetly.  
  
Amras sighed. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"You must keep up your strength. Have a bite to eat." Ninde encouraged.  
  
Amras sighed in defeat. He took a sausage biscuit from her tray and ate hungrily. Ninde stayed in the room and talked with him for a while.  
  
Elrond returned sometime later to check on Reallan. "She's slipped into a coma." Elrond said suddenly.  
  
Amras immediately stood. Fear filled his face. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "It's a state of sleep that people don't usually wake up from." Elrond explained.  
  
"But when Strider brings the flower, it will help her right?" Amras asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"I do not know. I do not have much experience with someone in a coma. I have only seen it once before." Elrond stated.  
  
"And what happened?" Amras asked unsure if he wanted the answer.  
  
Elrond sighed. "He died, two hours later."  
  
Amras let his head drop.  
  
"But she will make it through, right?" Ninde asked.  
  
Elrond did not answer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas sighed in relief as he saw Rivendell not far off. They had been riding for over two hours now since Aragorn's fall. Aragorn was obviously in pain, though he tried to hide it, and Legolas knew he needed medical care.  
  
As the two came into Rivendell, Aragorn spurred Gwindor to go faster. Elves jumped out of the way, as the two came riding in. Aragorn did not even bother to stop at the stables. He rode to Elrond's healing house and quickly dismounted.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan were waiting for him.  
  
"Did you find it?" Elladan asked.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "How is she?" He asked as he walked inside.  
  
"She is fading fast." Elrohir replied.  
  
Aragorn quickly walked towards the healing room and burst through the doors.  
  
"I have it!" He announced not noticing the bleak atmosphere in the room.  
  
Elrond sighed sadly. "It doesn't matter now."  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Aragorn asked noticing Amras had his face buried in his hands. Aragorn shook his head as the realization began to hit him. He refused to believe it.  
  
"She died not five minutes ago. I am sorry, Estel." Elrond replied remorsefully.  
  
Aragorn gasped, still shaking his head. Tears began to fill his eyes and he placed his hand over his face. Turning towards the wall, he muttered, "Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "I tried all that I could."  
  
Tears were flowing freely down Aragorn's face. Legolas placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but Aragorn stepped away.  
  
"I am sorry, Aragorn." Legolas said comfortingly.  
  
Aragorn didn't respond.  
  
Amras looked up through tear filled eyes. He felt like it was his fault his sister died. He should have been able to do something. Instead, he had trusted Strider, a mere ranger, to find a cure. He never should have trusted the ranger. He could have helped her himself. He should not have brought her to the elves. Why would the elves care for her?  
  
"It's your fault." Amras accused Elrond as he stood. "I trusted you to save her."  
  
Elrond looked at him. "I am sorry, Amras."  
  
"And you!" Amras pointed an aggressive finger at Aragorn. "You didn't come back in time. It's your fault that she's dead."  
  
Aragorn turned around and looked at Amras.  
  
Legolas stepped in between them both. "Now just a minute. He did everything he could to get that flower." Legolas said defending his friend. "He traveled many nights without rest, traveled in the snow-"  
  
Amras would hear no more. He shoved Legolas against the wall. Amras pulled a knife out from his belt and held it toward Aragorn.  
  
"You will pay for killing my sister." Amras snarled.  
  
Aragorn held up his hands defensively. "Calm down, Amras. You don't want to do this."  
  
Amras grabbed Aragorn's left shoulder causing Aragorn to gasp in pain. "Don't tell me what I want."  
  
Aragorn cringed in pain as Amras's grip tightened on his shoulder.  
  
Elrond walked closer to Amras. "Amras, put it down!" He said firmly. "This is not what Reallan would want."  
  
Legolas stood with an arrow already on his bow. He was willing to shoot if he needed.  
  
Amras closed his eyes as fresh tears filled his face. He released his hold on Aragorn as he dropped his knife to the floor. Choked sobs rose in his throat. He sat down against the wall, unable to control the tears.  
  
Aragorn held his shoulder. Pain was shooting through his muscles. He looked down sadly at Amras. As Elrond sat down beside Amras to talk with him, Aragorn went to Reallan's bedside. He gently rubbed his hand against her soft cheek. He regretted that he had been too late. His failure had cost Reallan her life and he could never forgive himself. He gently rested his palm on the side of her face.  
  
"I am sorry!" He said silently, his eyes closed tightly.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He had felt her twitch. He kept his hand on her cheek, but felt nothing more. He sighed as his hope faded. He then placed his hand near her mouth, just to make sure.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn's eyes lit up. "She's breathing." He yelled.  
  
Amras and Elrond stood and rushed to her side.  
  
Reallan slowly opened her eyes. She saw Aragorn next to her. "Strider." She said weakly. Aragorn gently squeezed her hand as a smile spread over his face.  
  
Amras was overjoyed. He gripped her other hand. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Reallan looked over at him and smiled weakly. Then she closed her eyes. The pain was too much.  
  
Elrond immediately called his twin sons into the room. "Elrohir, fetch me some hot water." He commanded. "Elladan, get the flower from Aragorn's pack and start grinding it up."  
  
Both of the twins nodded and quickly began doing their father's bidding. Elrond grabbed a cup and began adding small amounts of crushed Athelas and some other ingredients. When Elrohir returned with the water, he poured into the cup. Elrond then stirred the Nesta Niphredil into the cup.  
  
Amras helped Reallan into a sitting position as Elrond came near the bed.  
"Drink this, Reallan." Elrond said as he placed the cup to her lips.  
  
After Elrond helped her drink it, Amras helped Reallan lay back down in the bed.  
  
"Will it work?" Amras asked.  
  
Elrond nodded. "It should start to take effect in a few minutes. We will know how well in about an hour."  
  
Amras breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked up at Aragorn beside him. "I am sorry. I did not mean what I said to you." Amras apologized.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Don't mention it."  
  
"No, really. You've saved my sister's life twice and for that I can never repay you."  
  
Aragorn placed his hand on Amras. "The only payment I need is to see Reallan get better."  
  
Amras smiled. He looked back down at Reallan and waited. 


	9. Recovery

Disclaimer: Go check chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up. I have been busy and kept forgetting. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well. Please review and tell me if you do. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. (hint, hint)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Recovery  
  
"Perhaps I should take a look at your shoulder, Estel." Elrond said as they waited for the medicine to take effect. "Legolas said you hurt it when you fell from your horse."  
  
"It's not that bad. You could do it later." Aragorn replied.  
  
"I saw how much it has been hurting you, Aragorn." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn sighed in defeat.  
  
Amras, who had been listening in on the conversation, looked up. "Did you just call him, Aragorn?" Amras asked surprised.  
  
Legolas turned towards him as he realized his mistake. "Oops."  
  
Elrond chuckled. "I guess you might as well know, Amras. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head slightly toward Amras.  
  
"But, why the ranger? Why not become king of Gondor?" Amras asked confused.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I have never wanted to be the king of Gondor. The weakness of Isildur flows in my veins."  
  
Amras decided it best not to ask any more questions.  
  
Aragorn sat down silently in a chair, as Elrond came over to examine his shoulder. He gently placed his fingers on Aragorn's shoulder and began feeling around the bone. Aragorn winced as he did.  
  
"How bad is it?" Amras asked.  
  
"He's broken his collarbone. It isn't serious, but he has aggravated the break by riding his horse." Turning toward Aragorn, Elrond added, "How you were able to ride a horse with this shoulder, I will never know."  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly. " I did what I had to. Besides, it doesn't hurt too bad."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, knowing the ranger wished to hide the pain.  
  
"Well, it will in a few moments. I have to adjust it and put the bone back in place." Elrond said.  
  
Aragorn groaned inwardly at the thought. Elrond silently took him from the room and into another room.  
  
Amras smiled as they left. "He really sacrificed a lot for Reallan."  
  
Legolas nodded. "He told me that he would do anything for her."  
  
"Reallan is fortunate to have him as her friend." Amras replied.  
  
Reallan suddenly stirred. "Amras?" She called.  
  
Amras looked down at her and smiled. "I am right here. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better. Thank you for helping me."  
  
"It was not I. Strider and Legolas deserve most of the credit."  
  
"Where is Strider?" Reallan asked.  
  
"Aragorn is with Lord Elrond right now. He fell off his horse and hurt his shoulder." Legolas replied.  
  
"Do you always call him that? Sooner or later everyone will know his identity." Amras laughed.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "She knows, anyway."  
  
Amras looked down at Reallan. "You knew?"  
  
Reallan smiled and nodded. "I found out eight years ago."  
  
"And you kept it a secret from me this whole time? Here I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." Amras said, feigning disappointment.  
  
She smiled, but then looked back at Legolas. "He will be okay, right?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Do not worry about him. I have seen him get hurt many times before. He will be fine."  
  
Reallan nodded. "I don't believe that we have met. I am Reallan." She chuckled slightly. "But you already knew that."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, Aragorn talks a lot about you. I am Legolas."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Legolas." Reallan replied.  
  
Amras squeezed his sister's hand. "You had me so worried. If it were not for Strider, Legolas, and the skills of Lord Elrond, I would have surely lost you."  
  
Reallan smiled. "Thank you, Amras."  
  
"For what?" Amras asked.  
  
"For staying by my side the whole time and not letting me give up." Reallan replied wearily.  
  
Amras smiled. "That's what big brothers are for."  
  
Reallan slowly closed her eyes. She was weary and needed to rest.  
  
Legolas left soon after. Amras was so relieved that Reallan was okay that he finally drifted into a much-needed sleep. Only a few minutes later there was a small knock on the door.  
  
Reallan opened her eyes. "Come in," she said wearily.  
  
A beautiful elf stepped in the door. "I'm sorry. I thought my father was in here." She said as she looked around the room.  
  
"It's okay. Who are you looking for?" Reallan asked.  
  
"I'm looking for my father, Elrond."  
  
"I didn't know Elrond had a daughter." Reallan said curiously.  
  
Arwen smiled. "Yes, he has one daughter. I am Arwen. I only arrived here just a few minutes ago so I was looking for my father. You must be Reallan, the young girl my father has been trying to save."  
  
Reallan nodded. "Elrond is with Aragorn. He hurt his shoulder earlier today."  
  
Worry spread across Arwen's face. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Legolas says he will be fine." Reallan replied with a yawn.  
  
"I better let you rest. It was nice to meet you." Arwen replied as she left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You are going to have to be very careful with that shoulder now, Estel. I don't want you to reinjure it." Elrond was telling Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn nodded as he left the room.  
  
Elrond began picking up the supplies left on the ground. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Ada!" Arwen said as she ran to Elrond.  
  
Elrond turned around and embraced his daughter. "Arwen, I am so sorry." Elrond apologized. "I have been so busy that I forgot you were coming today."  
  
Arwen smiled. "It's okay. I'm just happy to see you."  
  
"And it is so good to see you." Elrond replied. "Why don't you unpack your bags and then meet me in the garden. We can talk for a while then."  
  
Arwen agreed and left the room.  
  
Elrond went to check on Reallan after she left. Reallan was asleep and he was pleased that Amras was as well. Elrond smiled as he left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn was walking silently as he admired the beauty of Rivendell. Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice rising over the wind. The voice was so beautiful and he knew immediately who it belonged to. He smiled as he saw Arwen come into his view. She was beautiful. He silently walked to her.  
  
As Arwen sensed his approach, she turned around. "Aragorn," She said smiling.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I did not know you were in Imladris."  
  
Arwen walked to his side. "I just got here. Reallan told me you hurt your shoulder. I didn't know it was this bad." She said as she saw his arm in a sling.  
  
Aragorn reached up with his right arm and touched her face. "It is not that bad. Elrond just told me to keep it in a sling for awhile so I don't hurt it more."  
  
Arwen smiled at his touch.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably for awhile. What about you? Will you go back into the woods after your arm heals?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes. I hope to head out in a week."  
  
Before Arwen could reply, she heard another voice behind her. "Arwen, there you are."  
  
Arwen turned to see Elrohir and Elladan. She smiled as she embraced them.  
  
"I have missed you." Elrohir said.  
  
"As have I." Arwen replied. "It is good to see you both."  
  
"Father said he would be along shortly." Elladan told her.  
  
Arwen nodded.  
  
"Are you bothering my sister?" Elrohir teased Aragorn as he saw him standing behind Arwen.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Of course not."  
  
"From the looks of things, I'd say we were the ones bothering them." Elladan whispered to his twin.  
  
Arwen smiled and hit Elladan playfully. "You are cruel. Aragorn and I were merely talking."  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes. "Well then, we will let you get back to talking." He replied with a mock tone.  
  
The two twins quickly went their own way, leaving Aragorn and Arwen smiling.  
  
"My brothers haven't changed." Arwen said.  
  
"No, they have not." Elrond replied from behind Aragorn.  
  
Both turned to look at him. They had not heard him come up.  
  
"It is so good to see you, Arwen." Elrond said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "If you would excuse me, I must check on Reallan."  
  
Both Arwen and Elrond nodded as they began walking through the garden. For a while they talked. Elrond didn't mention anything about Aragorn, though he knew his daughter was in love with him. They had met in Lothlorien many years ago. They had immediately fallen in love. Aragorn then saw her again, a short time ago and found out that she was his daughter. Elrond loved his daughter with all his heart. He missed her greatly while she was in Lothlorien, but at least he knew where she was.  
  
He feared; however, that if Arwen were to marry Aragorn, that he would not be able to leave to go to Valinor without her. He knew the time would be soon. Elves were already beginning to depart. Within the next few years, the last of the ships would be leaving. Elrond wanted his daughter to be on one of those ships. He wanted her to leave this land and all the evil in it behind her. He feared; however, that Arwen would stay behind with Aragorn and he could not let that happen. 


	10. Departure

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: I am sorry to say that all good things must come to an end. (Is this story a good thing?) There is one last chapter after this one. I hope you have enjoyed. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Oh, the idea in here about Reallan's gift was all the idea of my friends RRP and Alia G. L. Thanks so much. Now on to the story and please continue to review.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Departure  
  
Within a week, Reallan was back to her normal self. Elrond was surprised at her quick recovery. Aragorn too had recovered quickly. His shoulder was healing and he no longer kept it in a sling.  
  
Amras knew that since Reallan was better the time would soon come for them to leave. He knew Reallan would object to it, but they needed to get back to their home. As Amras thought, he walked into Elrond's library. He looked around for Elrond, but turned to leave when he did not see him.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone move in a chair. He looked over toward the chair and was surprised by what he saw. A hobbit was sitting on the chair. He was just waking from a nap.  
  
"Oh hello. I didn't know I had company." The hobbit said as he saw Amras.  
  
"I was just looking for Elrond." Amras replied still in shock. Amras quickly remembered his manners and stopped staring at him. "I'm sorry. I've never seen a hobbit before, but I have heard a lot about them. I'm Amras."  
  
"And I am Bilbo." He replied with a chuckle.  
  
Amras smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Bilbo. Now, if you will excuse me, I must find Elrond."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Come back and visit."  
  
As Amras left the room, Bilbo went back to writing in his book.  
  
Amras soon found Elrond in his study.  
  
"Come in, Amras." Elrond said.  
  
Amras stepped inside the room. "I did not know you had hobbits in Rivendell." Amras stated.  
  
Elrond smiled. "You must have met Bilbo. Yes, he came some time ago for a vacation, as he called it."  
  
Amras smiled. "Well, what I wanted to talk to you about was Reallan. When do you think she will be well enough to travel?"  
  
"Well, I believe she is well enough now to travel. Just take it slow and be careful." Elrond replied.  
  
"Then tomorrow we will leave. We must return to our home."  
  
Elrond nodded. "You are welcome back anytime."  
  
"Thank you! I can never thank you enough for saving my sister. I wish there was some way I could repay you."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Just bring her back to visit sometime."  
  
"I will." Amras promised.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I wish you weren't leaving, Strider." Reallan pouted as she watched Aragorn pack his bags.  
  
Aragorn looked up and smiled. "I am sorry. I must go. Legolas must get back to Mirkwood and I have a friend to meet in a few days. It is time for me to depart."  
  
Reallan sighed. "I think we are going to be leaving soon, too."  
  
Aragorn nodded as he picked up his pack. "Follow me to the stables. There is something I wish to give you."  
  
Reallan nodded as she followed Aragorn. After Aragorn packed his supplied on Gwindor, he went back into the stable. He entered one of the stalls where a beautiful tan colored horse was eating hay.  
  
"This is Sador." Aragorn told her as he stroked the horse.  
  
"That means faithful one, right?" Reallan asked as she tried to remember her elvish.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Very good. Sador has been raised here in Rivendell since she was a colt. She is a very faithful horse and I want you to have her."  
  
Reallan gasped. "You want me to have an elven horse?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Yes, I want you to have Sador. Now, if you ever need to get to Rivendell, she will show you the way."  
  
Reallan stroked Sador's neck. "You are a beautiful horse." Then she turned to Aragorn. "But I can't take her. You've done so much for me already. I couldn't take one of your horses."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Yes, you can Reallan. It is my parting gift to you."  
  
Reallan smiled and embraced him. "Hannon le, Aragorn. Thank you for everything."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You are most welcome."  
  
"I wish I had something I could give you." Reallan said, disappointed. Then she perked up. "Wait, I do have something. I'll be right back." With that, she took off toward her sleeping chamber.  
  
Aragorn watched her, but was startled by a voice behind him.  
  
"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Arwen asked gently.  
  
Aragorn turned. "Of course not."  
  
Arwen gently rubbed her hand across his face. "When will you return?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know, but it probably won't be for awhile."  
  
"Then I shall miss you."  
  
"And I shall miss you." Aragorn replied as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
Arwen smiled happily, but her cheeks quickly blushed as she heard a small giggle.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen turned to see Reallan watching them. She was smiling, but suddenly let her head drop.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was rude of me to intrude like that. My brother has raised me better."  
  
Arwen smiled sweetly. "It's alright. No need to apologize."  
  
Reallan smiled and nodded respectfully. "Then if you will excuse me, I will leave the two of you alone."  
  
"That's not necessary. I am sure Legolas is eager to return home. I will be leaving in a few minutes."  
  
"I have something I wish to give to you." Reallan replied as she walked towards Aragorn, holding an ivory dagger in her hand. "Amras gave this to me many years ago. The hilt of the sword is made from the tusks of a mumkil. The blade is sharp and well crafted. I wish for you to have this."  
  
Aragorn looked at her as she held the gift out for him. He took it and unsheathed the blade. He carefully swung it around with great skill. "This is a good blade, Reallan. Are you sure you wish to give me such a exemplary weapon?"  
  
Reallan smiled. "Yes, I would love for you to have it. Only someone with skill in battle as yours, should bear this weapon."  
Aragorn smiled and bowed his head in thanks. "Then I shall use it proudly."  
  
Reallan embraced him. "Navaer, Aragorn, mellon nin."  
  
"Goodbye and take care of yourself." Aragorn replied as he released her from the embrace.  
  
Aragorn strapped the dagger to his horse. When he turned, he saw Legolas guiding his horse from the stables. "Are you ready to leave, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Whenever you are ready."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Reallan turned to Legolas. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Legolas." Reallan said respectfully.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you as well. Hopefully next time, it will be under better circumstances." Legolas replied smiling.  
  
Reallan smiled. "Thanks again for you help. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you."  
  
"No trouble, milady. I was happy to help." Legolas replied with a graceful smile.  
  
Reallan suddenly felt herself absorbed into those beautiful blue eyes and felt herself blushing.  
  
Legolas did not notice. He mounted Nienna with graceful ease. Aragorn gently kissed Arwen and mounted Gwindor. Aragorn smiled down at Reallan and spurred his horse. He rode off with Legolas at his side.  
  
Reallan waved. She would miss Aragorn and was sad to see him leave. She would also miss Legolas. She had not spent much time with him, but she found herself admiring his qualities. She imagined many others did as well, but she knew she could always dream. 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: *sigh* Well, this is the end. This is the last chapter. I had originally planned for this to be longer, but it did not work out. Therefore, this is a short chapter, ending my story that I started a while ago. I hope you have enjoyed. I offer a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews are deeply cherished. Now on to the story, but please review.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Epilogue  
  
The next day, Amras and Reallan traveled home. The journey was without trouble, though they did see a few scattered groups of orcs.  
  
As the years passed and Reallan grew older, a threat from Sauron fell on the cities of Gondor. All able men were called to fight. Amras journeyed to Osiligath were he fought bravely under Captain Faramir. The men; however, were too few and could not keep the city. They retreated from the battle and rode to Minas Tirith. Soon after Amras, along with a small group of soldiers rode back to defend Osiligath. They knew the battle was hopeless, but the steward of Gondor sent them.  
  
As Reallan watched Amras ride through the city, tears fell from her eyes. She tried to hold on to hope, but her heart told her that she would never see her brother again. That day, every one of the horsemen died, everyone but Lord Faramir.  
  
Reallan's heart broke that day. The future seemed hopeless. Her brother and hero had died in battle. The city was falling and the people were loosing hope. Though tears stained Reallan's cheeks, she decided she would not go down without a fight. Picking up a sword, she ran up the steps to the wall. She found a helmet and placed it upon her head. She fought bravely, though the battle seemed endless.  
  
Then something happened that she did not expect. Aragorn led a group of the Dead towards Gondor. With this new help, the city was easily won. The city of men had prevailed. Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor soon after the battle. Reallan smiled proudly at his ceremony and rejoiced as he married Arwen. She only wished Amras had been there to share in the happiness with her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aragorn sat happily at the table. It was his Wedding Feast and Aragorn couldn't be happier. Suddenly one of his guards whispered something in his ear.  
  
"King Aragorn! Someone wishes to talk with you. I told her that you are busy and can not talk with every person here, but she insisted on it. She said she is an old friend of yours."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's out on the balcony, my Lord."  
  
Aragorn politely excused himself and walked out to the balcony. Waiting outside was a young woman who Aragorn recognized immediately.  
  
"Reallan!" He exclaimed.  
  
Reallan smiled and bowed low. "Greetings, King Ara-"  
  
Aragorn placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "Reallan, I have known you for many years. You do not need to bow to me. We are still old friends."  
  
Reallan smiled warmly. "It is so good to see you again."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "It is good to see you as well. I did not even know that you were here in Gondor." He replied.  
  
"I have been here for some time now. Amras and his soldiers were called into battle. I followed him here." Reallan said.  
  
"And how is Amras? Is he well?" Aragorn asked  
  
Reallan lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. His memory was still fresh in her mind and she had not had much time to grieve.  
  
Aragorn quickly understood. He pulled Reallan close to him. "I am sorry. I did not know."  
  
Reallan sniffed. "It is okay. He died bravely in battle."  
  
Aragorn wanted to know what happened, but he knew Reallan would tell him in her own time.  
  
"Aragorn?" A voice called from behind them.  
  
Aragorn turned around to see Legolas.  
  
"Arwen is looking for you. She is worried." Legolas told him.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Tell her I will be back in a moment."  
  
Legolas nodded and left.  
  
"You better get back inside." Reallan said as she wiped away her tears. "After all this is your party. It is your day to be happy. You should not be out here wasting time listening to my problems."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Reallan, the people can wait. When I was a ranger, I cared for you like I would if you were my sister. Now that I am a king that has not changed. That heart of a ranger still cares for you. If you need me, I am here."  
  
Reallan managed a smile. "Thank Aragorn, but you must get back. My only intent was to say hi to you. I can not delay you any longer." Reallan replied, though she didn't really mean it in her heart.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Well, I am glad you did. I think I will stay out here and get some fresh air." Aragorn cast a smile at Reallan.  
  
"How long do you plan on staying?" Reallan asked understanding that he would not leave her alone.  
  
"As long as I am needed." Aragorn replied with a shrug.  
  
"I do not deserve your kindness, Lord Aragorn, but I thank you for it. But please, go back to your ceremony. Arwen is waiting." Reallan said.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Then will you accompany me?"  
  
Reallan nodded as she followed Aragorn. The rest of the day was joyous. Reallan talked with some of her old friends. She was pleased to see Elrond again and his sons as well.  
  
~~~  
  
For many years after, Reallan stayed at the castle with Aragorn and Arwen. She became a good friend with their children and enjoyed watching them. Aragorn was always happy to have her in the palace and treated her like royalty.  
  
Reallan enjoyed time to settle down and enjoy life. She spent many days with Arwen walking through the gardens or writing poetry and songs. When Legolas came to visit, she would walk through the gardens with him. They would talk for hours and enjoy the company of one another.  
  
As the years passed, Reallan finally did marry. She fell in love with a Gondorian soldier who served in Aragorn's palace. He was a handsome man and a brave soldier. Reallan was very happy with him and they enjoyed many years together. 


End file.
